plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 16
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 16 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 16 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Three |Zombie = |FR = *Current: Lost City Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |before = Lost City - Day 15 |after = Lost City - Day 17 |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Lost City |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers}} Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Come here seeking adventure, have you? Dr. Zomboss: Unfortunately for you, the Porter Gargantuars are about to ruin your day! Dr. Zomboss: They carry imps. Imps! Prepare to become ancient history! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I wish someone would carry me around in a tiny house! Penny: I wish for a lot of things, User Dave. That is not one of them. (Dr. Zomboss, Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *This conveyor-belt level starts off with several A.K.E.E.s and Red Stingers given to the player. The first enemy in the level will be a fast-moving Bug Zombie, as such the player will need to place down two offensive plants to take care of it before it can get too far. *The level does not get tense until the first Lost Pilot Zombies drop on the lawn. By this time, the player should have gotten two Endurians. When the second wave starts, the player should start getting Lava Guavas and Cherry Bombs, but they are rare. Nearing the end of the second wave, a Porter Gargantuar will appear. *When the last wave starts, one Porter Gargantuar will appear in every lane. Cherry Bombs are very important at this point, but using Plant Food on A.K.E.E.s will also deal a fair amount of damage to the Gargantuars. Lava Guava helps with stalling them, as Gargantuars will keep smashing its lava tile for a certain amount of time. *The player gets around five Plant Food in this level but it can be completed without using any. Waves :Note: This is for the 3.6.1 version. |zombie2 = |note2 = Conveyor-belt modded: is available. |zombie3 = |note3 = Always gives Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 3 5 |note4 = First flag; may give Plant Food. |zombie5 = |note5 = Conveyor-belt modded: Endurians are available. |zombie6 = |note6 = May give Plant Food. |zombie7 = |ambush7 = |note7 = Parachute Rain! |zombie8 = |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = |ambush9 = |note9 = Parachute Rain! |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Conveyor-belt modded: and are available; may give a Plant Food. |zombie11 = 3 |note11 = May give Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave }} Strategies *Although there is a very huge amount of zombies in this level, the plants are somewhat powerful, too, so this level is not that hard. *A.K.E.E.s should be planted in the first or second column on the back, while Red Stingers should be planted on the third or fourth column. This is because more Excavator Zombies come than Parasol Zombies. *Cherry Bomb should only be used on the Porter Gargantuars. If the situation is tough, it can be used on large clusters of zombies that are in your way. *Although the Lost Pilot Zombies only have the health about a Basic Zombie, the Parachute Rain ambushes can be devastating, since the Lost Pilot Zombies drop down in big groups. Lava Guava can be a very useful plant in the latter part of the level, as the lava puddle it creates will easily destroy the Lost Pilot Zombies and Excavator Zombies, and can do significant damage to Porter Gargantuars. *For more defense against the huge waves of zombies, at least two columns of A.K.E.E.s and two columns of Red Stingers should be planted. Related achievements Gallery LCmapasset2.jpg|Day 16 on the world map (before 5.2.1 update) LostCityDay16.png|By D16perfect.png|By Day16LostCityByMe.jpeg|By AKEEgetsakey.jpg|Final wave by LC - Day 16 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 16 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 16 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 16 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_LC16.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-20-34-33.png|By LC 16.png|Done by SOLC16.PNG|By Walkthroughs Lost City Day 16 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 16 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Massive Attack - Porter Gargantuar - Lost City Day 16 (Ep.214)|By Trivia *The player will get the Porter Thwarter achievement when completing this level, if he/she is connected to Google Play or Game Center. *It is the first Gargantuar battle to have three flags. *Unlike any other Gargantuar battles which play the Ultimate Battle theme, this one plays the Demonstration Mini-Game theme during the level. *It is the first Gargantuar battle to not feature any beneficial or detrimental modifiers in the level, the second being Modern Day's. *This is currently the first Plants vs. Zombies 2 level to have a period in the goal description. The second is Modern Day - Day 16. How would you rate Lost City - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers